Wendigo In progress
by mylovelypadalumps
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, not yet a couple, are taking a trip out to a cabin in the woods. Little do they know what's out there. Thankfully Sam and Dean meet up unexpectedly and enlighten them on the situation. Oh and Kurt thinks Sam and Dean are gay :: M - L & SC
1. Introduction

**AN: Hey! This is my first fic, so please bare with me. I apologize in advance for my poor excuse for and lack of talent in the art of writing. (And I apologize for format. I hope it gets better as we go on.) The first few chapters will be slow; switching off from Sam and Dean's view and Kurt/Blaine's until I can finally pull everything together.**

* * *

><p><em>I never really liked the idea of sleeping in a cabin in the middle of the woods<em>, Kurt Hummel thought to himself while packing one of his many bags. _But whatever allows me to have more alone time with Blaine, I'll take it. I can consider this a date._ After being harassed by Karofsky for months, what felt like an eternity of torment for Kurt, Hummel switched schools from the public-ness of McKinley to the privacy of Dalton. Being there for about 3 months, he settled in quite nicely. His highlight, of which he only shared with the New Directions, was meeting a young and dapper fellow named Blaine Anderson, whom Kurt has grown very, VERY fond of over the course of his transfer. His goal for the semester transformed from 'getting good grades' to 'making Blaine his boyfriend.' (Which he has yet to fulfill, and is eagerly anticipating it to be accomplished by the end of this weekend hangout or 'romantic getaway' as Kurt likes to convince himself it is.)

_Don't screw this up Blaine. Just calm down. It's just a normal weekend with one of your best buds. No big deal._ Blaine chuckles to himself. _You bet it is a big freaking deal. _The young Warbler argues with himself while packing his bags into the back of his Ford Excursion. _Damn, maybe I should've taken the pick-up.._His thoughts interrupted by the voice of a fashionable male soprano coming from across the parking lot of the private school. "I'll be over in a sec, Kurt!" Blaine yelled with a smile. He digs his keys into the ignition and drives over to the entrance where he meets Kurt and his bags. Blaine laughs.

"What?"  
>"You know it's just 2 days at the cabin."<br>"These are necessities! I have my face mosturizers, my special shampoo and organic soap. There are showers and plumbing, right? Because I don't think.."

Blaine zones out on Kurt's lips, while licking his own unintentionally_. Keep it together Blaine, you can last 2 days right? Who am I kidding, I can't even sit in a proximity of 10 feet of him without wanting to lock my lips with his. And oh God, look at those skinny jeans he's wearing. I don't know how I'm gonna-_

"Blaine? Blaine!"

Blaine snaps out of his trance. _Shit, I think he caught me staring._ Nonchalantly, (or so he thought) Blaine makes his eyes wander back to Kurt's eyes while unnoticeably blushing.

"Yeah?"  
>"Did you even hear anything I said?"<br>"Yeah! Uhm there's plumbing, and showers. And a fireplace as a bonus!"  
>"Great. Can you possibly help pack my bags into the truck?"<br>"Sure thing!"

Kurt can't help but think_, he's such a gentleman._

* * *

><p>"We're here!" <em>There I go, sounding way too over excited again.. And oh shit, I didn't notice he was asleep.<em> Kurt was passed out in the passenger seat, head on the window with his sunglasses on. _He's so adorable when he sleeps. Ha! And he's slightly drooling. Urgh I feel like a total perv now._ Blaine reluctantly grabs hold of the sleeping boy's leg and lightly shakes him. Eventually he got some feedback. A simple "Blaine," escaped from Kurt's lips of what sounded like some form of a moan. In less than 3 seconds after that Kurt sits up and rubs his eyes under his Oakley shades. He turns his head and meets eyes with a slightly blushing Blaine.  
>"Something wrong?" Kurt asked in a casual voice.<p>

_He definitely moaned in response to me shaking his leg, of course. I mean why else.._

Blaine cut off his thoughts before he they went too far.

"Oh, uh no. We're here," he finally managed to choke out with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Constance Welch," Dean Winchester mumbled to himself out loud from underneath the Impala, "what a bitch. Who does she think she is? Messing with my baby.." He rolls out from under the car and runs into his younger, and freakishly tall, brother. "Whadyou want Sam. I'm having alone time with my girl." The younger Winchester chuckled. "Yeah I see that. But your date's gonna have to be put on hold. We got a job," he informed, slightly shaking a folder stuffed with papers. Dean stood up and set down his tools. "Yeah okay shoot," he said while cleaning his grease covered hands with an equally dirty towel.<p>

"There've been sightings outside of Lima, Ohio. 'Bout 4 hours out in a thick patch of woods."

"What kind of sightings, like bigfoot or sasquatch? That'd be pretty easy to track down with you around. You just gotta call 'em for a family reunion, Sammy," Dean said sarcastically.

"Ha, funny. And it's Sam. Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, Jerk."

"Bitch," the hunter responded almost instantaniously (and undeniably out of habit) while whipping Sam in the ass with the towel, in which the younger Winchester retaliated with his infamous bitch-face. "As I was saying, there were sightings and also multiple reports of missing persons. And I even got an eye witness account. The guy spoke of a creature in an interview; said it was 'too human to be a bear, but too animal like to be human.' Any idea?"

"Hold on lemme think. Not much of a description, but I'm pretty sure Dad had a run-in with something like this in upper Oregon. I can't remember what it's called, shoot. Uh, here hand me dad's journal." Sam threw him the book and patiently watched his brother flip through the pages, returning to his original position of leaning his elbows across the hood of the 1967 Chevy, mirroring Dean's stance.

"Wendigo," Dean announced, breaking the short silence.

"What?"

"I said Wendigo. Pretty sure of it."

"Why are they in Ohio? I mean sure I get if it was Washington or something, but why there?"

"I don't know. Maybe it decided to be a one-man wolf pack, ya know, tryin' to find some pretty Wendigo chicks to get some ass from in Ohio. At least, that's what I would've done if I were an ancient Native American cannibal.." shrugging and slowly trailing off. Sam sighed, "Let's just get packed up."

* * *

><p>"There we go, all unpacked," Blaine announced with a sense of accomplishment. "Yeah, in record time too!" Kurt added with a grin. "So.. what now? It's almost 6pm. Movie?" Blaine suggested. "Sure! I brought a few, mostly musicals, a few which aren't. What did you bring?"<p>

Both boys spread some DVD's across the oak coffee table and settled for Star Trek (mostly because Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto are quite dreamy.) They popped the movie into the DVD player and took a seat on the couch. Blaine bit his lip, observing the close proximity of Kurt's thighs to his own. _Deep breaths, Anderson._ He lifted both arms (both arms so he is less likely for accusation of pulling 'the move' on the boy parallel to him) and rested them on the back of the couch, slightly brushing the back of his friend's hair, making both Blaine and Kurt's breath hitch.

* * *

><p>"So where we gonna stay, Daniel Boone? Because as much as I love sleeping in the Impala, I don't want no damned wendigo touching my baby.."<p>

"Calm down, I located a cabin in a clearing. Don't think anyone will inhabit it this time of year. Anyway, a how far are we?"

"Two and a half hours, plus finding the cabin, so I'd say about 3."

"Wake me up when we get there," mumbled Sam, shifting around the leather seats until he discovers a comfortable position, and fell fast asleep.

"Night sleeping beauty," Dean said with a chuckle as he pulled a thong and a spoon out of the glove compartment. Placing the thong strategically over his younger brother's head, and the spoon in his semi-open mouth, he then whipped out his camera phone, along with Sam's to take a picture of his masterpiece (and setting it as the wallpaper on the sleeping Winchester's phone). "Not too shabby a multitasker," Dean self-praisingly snickers into the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>The credits scrolled through the screen, silently declaring the end of the movie. The roles were reversed, Kurt observed seeing as how Blaine was the one who fell asleep.<p> 


	2. Introduction Part 2

_The feeling of Kurt's lips against his was the greatest pleasure Blaine has ever gotten the chance of having. His throat hummed when Kurt granted his tongue access into the younger boy's mouth. "Blaine," he murmured against Blaine's mouth. "Kurt," he returned. "Blaine, I need… I want.." he gasped as he palmed Hummel through his pants, sending shivers up the Warbler's spine and to other places below the belt. "Blaine… Blaine.. Bl-"_

"-laine. Hey, Blaine!"

Blaine shot up off of Kurt's shoulder and wiped his mouth of obvious drool-age.

_Damn it was a dream._ He quickly shot a glance down at his pants and noticed a slight bulge, but not too much that Kurt would notice. He then finally met Kurt's eyes.

"Hm?"

"I need to call Mercedes, I forgot to call her last night and she's going to go all diva on me."

He apologized and got off of Kurt's shoulder. Blaine walked into the bedroom to get changed for the day while the countertenor walked into the other room with the phone up to his ear.

"Baby boy, you were supposed to call me last night!"

"Sorry Cedes, I got distracted."

"Distracted how?"

"Nothing, never mind," he blushed.

"You better update me often white boy. Or I swear I'll come over there and kick your porcelain ass."

"Okay I will Cedes, love you."

"Love you too."

And with that he hung up the phone and walked back into the TV room. Blaine was already dressed in a T-shirt and cargo shorts and was in the process of tying his boots.

"Hey Kurt, wanna go for a hike?"

"A hike?" he echoed nervously. Blaine laughed and nodded.

Unlike Blaine, Kurt isn't an outdoor-sy person. He'd rather be inside reading Vogue or picking out potential outfits for various occasions than admiring nature and getting his clothes ruined from the elements. Plus he has very sensitive skin.

"So?" Blaine pressed with his trademark grin.

_You're lucky you are so damn adorable, Blaine Anderson._

"Sure! Just let me go moisturize and get out of these clothes."

The area around the cabin was densely wooded and the terrain was far from flat.

"This looks like a scene from a horror movie. Well, if it was night time at least," Kurt pointed out.

"You're right," Blaine said with a laugh. " To be honest, I didn't think you'd agree to come hiking."

"I didn't think I'd agree either."

"Why'd you say yes? I mean I wouldn't have minded if we stayed back and watched a movie or something."

_It's because you're so damn hypnotizing, Blaine._

"No it's fine! It's too early in the afternoon for a movie anyways. Plus, I just bought some designer Prada hiking boots for this trip, and I don't think I'll have another opportunity to use them. But I also came along beca-"

"Shh."

"What?"

"Shhh!"

"Blaine Anderson, don't you shush—"

Blaine clamped his hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered.

Both boys remained silent for a few minutes.

Blaine's hand started vibrating and realized Kurt was trying to talk. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's fine. Are you feeling okay? Or is hearing things completely normal for you?" Kurt joked. "Ow!" the younger boy yelped in response to a grinning Blaine playfully smacking his shoulder.

"I'm serious, I thought I heard something behind the trees over there."

"Let's head back then," Kurt suggested, "before you have a **complete **mental breakdown."

The countertenor grabbed Blaine's hand and headed back to the cabin, both of them hiding a sheepish smile.

-x-

"Movie?"  
>"Sure, I know just what to watch."<br>"Rent?" Kurt asked with a hopeful grin.  
>"Rent," Blaine confirmed. Both boys shared an equally excited smile. Even though they've seen it a million times, it still is a joy to watch. It's like an unwritten tradition of theirs to watch Rent whenever they hang out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rise 'n shine, Sammy!" The younger Winchester groveled around in his seat before he finally had the strength to sit up.<p>

"Dude, Asia," Dean grinned, pointing to the stereo and lip-singing Heat of the Moment. Sam rolled his eyes and turned down the volume. "We almost there?" he asked with a gruff voice.  
>"About 15 minutes out. ETA: 10:30pm. Hunt tonight or you wanna get some shut-eye and go after the son of a bitch tomorrow?"<br>"We'll figure that out when we get to the cabin and unpack." Dean shrugs and goes back to singing along with his classic rock cassette tapes.

* * *

><p>"This is my favorite part!" the countertenor exclaims. Blaine chuckled and poked Kurt in his ribcage. "You said that for every part, silly!" Kurt giggled on contact.<br>"Is it such a crime for me to have multiple favorite scenes Blaine?" He poked him back.  
>"No I'm just saying, Kurt." Both boys get caught up in a poke war that not after long throws them off the couch and evolves into a tickle fight. Blaine gets the upper hand by pinning the younger boy's arms to the hardwood floor with his knees, leaving Blaine's hands free to torture the oh-so ticklish Kurt. "Ha!" he boasts, "no mercy!"<p>

_**Crash**_

Blaine hops off of Kurt and both boys scramble to get on their feet. Blaine whips his head and meets Hummel's eyes.

"Did you.."  
>"..Hear that? I wish I could say no."<br>"It was probably just the-"

_**Boom**_

"Shit!" Kurt grabs Blaine's hand. "..Blaine don't try and tell me that was just the wind."  
>"Quiet!" Blaine hisses.<p>

_**Thump**_

Kurt looks down at his hands. Both boys' knuckles were pure white. He focuses his eyes back up to the window. "Fuck!" Kurt pulls the both of them behind the couch, out of view of the window, turns off the lamp, the only source of light (other than the TV), and snuggles close to Blaine, fighting back the tears in his eyes.

"What? What is it Kurt?"  
>"I.. I saw a shadow."<br>"Are you sure?" Blaine could see the fear growing in the other boy's eyes.  
>"I- I don't know. It was so fast, but oh my gaga know I saw something!" his voice cracking a bit. Blaine pulled the younger boy closer to him, almost so he was sitting on his lap.<p>

-x-

Outside seemed peaceful now. They sat there for another good 3 minutes until they heard another noise, a different one from before. It was short living but still disturbed the silence. Neither boy dared to move. They remained behind the couch, keeping eye contact with each other. They were silent, the only noise emitting from either were the sound of their fast-paced heartbeats and uneven breathing.

_This would be kind of hot if there weren't some psycho outside trying to kill us, _Blaine admitted silently. He tried to give Kurt a sympathetic smile that almost said, "Everything's going to be okay." Even though he himself didn't believe it, and he wasn't sure that Kurt would either.

The younger boy's eyes grew wide and mouthed "listen" to Blaine. He heard faint voices and footsteps nearing the front door of the cabin. "Stay here," Blaine croaked. Kurt protested by tightening his grip on Blaine's hand, but the Warbler managed to slip out. He crawled slowly to the small dining table and grabbed a chair. He crept towards the door, whose doorknob was slowly turning.

_Something's picking the lock._

He bit his lip and proceeded towards the entrance. Kurt looked like he was about to pass out.

The door started to open, and Blaine had the chair ready to attack whatever was behind it. "Home sweet home, Sammy," a male voice said.  
>"Aahhhh!" Blaine yelled, hopping from his position behind the door and attempted to swing the furniture at the intruder. Though, his attempt failed when a second slightly taller man emerged from the doorway to grab the chair that was inches away from the first. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled and hopped up from behind the couch. The shorter man whipped out a silver pistol and aimed it at Kurt followed by a stern, "FREEZE, FBI."<p>

Blaine released his grip of the chair so the taller man gained custody of it. He carelessly threw it aside and pulled out a badge. "FBI," he repeated. Blaine put his hands up and slowly shuffled back to Kurt, who mirrored his actions. Both boys locked their eyes on the two men who were now whispering.

* * *

><p>The Winchesters pulled up to the cabin in their 1967 Impala. Dean cut the engine and the two of them made their way to the entrance.<p>

Dean scanned the exterior of the wooded structure and saw a tipped over bench and broken lamp. "Bit of a dump. Huh Sammy?" Dean asked sarcastically.  
>"Better than a motel, that's for sure." Both boys shrugged in agreement and made their way up the porch steps, making them creak a bit under their heavy boots.<p>

"I bet you five bucks it's locked."  
>"I'm not making a bet, Dean. I'm done with that. I'm done with that and your stupid little pranking games." Dean pouted and grabbed the door handle.<p>

He sighed.  
><em>Locked.<em> _Could've made an easy five bucks._

The older Winchester pulled put his pick and slowly worked the lock until it finally clicked. He grabbed the handle and swung open the door. "Home sweet home, Sammy."

Dean was greeted with a chair charging at his face. Sam shot his arm through the doorway and stopped the chair while Dean whipped out his pistol. _I am so thankful for an overgrown brother. _At first Dean laughed internally, but then he put on his game face. "FREEZE, FBI," he said sternly.

_Two teenage boys._Sam mentally noted while whipping out his badge to support his brother.


	3. Introduction Part 3

Sam and Dean stood in the doorway of a supposed-to-be-vacant cabin, with Dean's gun drawn on 2 teenage boys and Sam flashing an FBI badge.

"FBI," he said, repeating his older brother. He watched as the kid who tried to attack Dean with the chair backing up to his pale friend.

"Dean, we're scaring them," Sam whispered.  
>"Good. That means they'll get the hell out of here quicker."<br>"They're just kids."  
>"So?" Sam gave him a quick bitchface and pushed the gun down so it was now aimed to the floor. He then stepped forward.<br>"I'm Agent Sam, and this is Agent Dean."

"Are we in trouble?" The taller of the two teenagers squeaked. Dean stepped forward to regain his position next to his little brother. He was about to say yes until Sam put his hand up motioning him to keep his mouth shut.  
>"What are your names?"<br>"I'm Blaine and this is Kurt," the shorter one said.  
>"Nice to meet you. And no, you're not in trouble."<br>"Then why is the FBI here?" Kurt asked.  
>"Because…" Dean stepped in and gave Sam an 'I got this' look. "We are searching for some missing-persons."<br>"In this cabin?"  
>"Well, the victims who stayed in this cabin eventually went missing."<br>The two boys gulped. "How many went missing?" the boy named Blaine asked.  
>"Thirteen over the past 20 years."<br>"When was the last disappearance?"  
>"Two years ago."<br>"I read that in the paper," Blaine informed, "Julie and Dan Adams? They said it was a bear attack. Not exactly missing-persons." Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "Yeah, it was a bear alright," Dean scoffed.  
>"You don't think so?" the higher-voiced boy asked.<br>"As a matter of fact I don't."  
>"But all evidence led-"<br>"There was no evidence," Dean cut it, "just a trashed living room with claw marks on the wall."  
>"Yeah, a bear," Blaine said with an uneasy laugh.<br>"How do you explain it getting in, huh? No reports of broken windows, and the door was undamaged. Only way in was the door, and most people lock theirs. Last time I checked bears can't open doors, let alone a locked one. What you're looking at is a Wend —"  
>Sam pulled Dean aside by his jacket collar.<br>"Calm down," he demanded, "we can't tell them these things. They're just teens."  
>"Fine," he spurted out after an intense stare down.<p>

"When are you kids heading back?" Changing the subject.

"Kids? We're like, what, 5 years younger than you?" Kurt questioned, a bit offended.  
>"Yeah, aren't you a little young to be FBI," Blaine asked suspiciously.<br>"I asked you a question first," Dean snapped, though very non-threatening.  
>"I asked you first? What are you, seven?" Blaine joked.<br>"Don't make me come down there, hobbit." Dean was now invading Blaine's personal space.  
>"Down all three inches. You're not that much taller than me."<p>

While Dean and Blaine were verbally attacking each other, Kurt made his way over to Sam. They both gave each other a look and simultaneously asked, "Are they always like this?" They both nodded. After a good laugh, Sam intervened. "Alright kiddies, time to break it up," he then redirected his attention back to the porcelain-skinned boy and asked, "when are you guys leaving the cabin?"  
>"Well, we were going to leave Sunday morning."<br>"But after tonight I think we should leave tomorrow morning instead," Blaine added, waiting for a nod of agreement from Kurt.  
>"What happened tonight?" Dean asked while nonchalantly raiding the fridge. Sam rolled his eyes.<br>"Well, the FBI for one. And the bear for two," Blaine answered, watching Dean pull out a loaf of bread. "Can I uh.. make you anything?"  
>"No, we're fine," Sam said. Dean protested with a frown. "Wait, hold on a sec. You mentioned a bear?" he asked with a mouthful of a sorry excuse for a sandwich,<br>"Yeah, before you two busted in there was something outside."  
>"Blaine reckoned it was a bear or something. I saw it run past the window, but I thought it was too fast to be a bear. My dad strung me along hunting once, didn't like it, but we didn't see any bears that were that quick. Maybe a deer, but it was making a lot of noise."<p>

Sam threw Dean a look. Dean leaned in to Sam's ear and whispered, "It already knows someone's here. We need to get them out of here."  
>"Yeah I agree," he whispered back. "Blaine, Kurt, I think you two should head back tonight."<br>"Why tonight?"  
>"You guys are in great danger if you stay the night," Dean threatened.<br>"It IS just a bear, right?" Kurt pressed.  
>"No," Dean answered truthfully.<br>"Dean," the fellow hunter warned.  
>"Sam," the elder Winchester snapped back. "Just… just go pack your stuff and throw it in your truck or whatever."<p>

The teenagers hesitated slightly, but finally compromised.

-x—

"All packed up," Kurt informed. Dean nodded and motioned them out the door.  
>"Should we tell them?" Sam asked once he and his brother were left alone in the cabin.<br>"Not if we don't have to. We'll just let the drive home thinking a bear or something was terrorizing their little vacation. The less they kno—"  
>"SAM!" Kurt scrambled through the door holding Blaine's hand.<br>"What is it Kurt?"  
>"Someone, or something, slashed our tires!"<br>All four boys ran out to their cars.  
>"Dean, it slashed the Impala's too!"<br>Dean rushed over to his baby like it was on fire.  
>"That son of a bitch!" He turned to the woods and yelled, "No one messes with my baby. NO ONE. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. YOU HEAR THAT? Dammit!" He kicked the tire out of frustration.<br>"It's okay, Dean," Blaine assured, "we'll have them fixed by morning—"  
>Dean laughed darkly. "No. It's got the upper hand; it's got the cover of night and cut off our only chances of escaping."<br>"What are you talking about?" the terrified countertenor croaked.  
>Sam looked at Dean who was too busy stroking his car and soothingly whispering to it. Sam sighed and told them all to go inside, because he'll explain everything.<br>"Everything?"  
>"Yes, Dean. About this case."<p> 


	4. Chapter 1

"You two are OFFICIALLY insane," Kurt stated bluntly. The hunters seemed unphased by the comment.  
>"Kurt…"<br>"You don't actually believe them do you, Blaine?" The shorter boy broke eye contact with the countertenor and said, "I mean, call me crazy but I'm pretty superstitious and I do believe in the supernatural." Blaine adjusted himself so he was now speaking to the Winchesters as well. "Back at Dalton, there are rumors that there's a ghost haunting the old theatre across campus. So one night Wes, David, and I went to check it out. We got as much as a few flickering lights and some thumping backstage before Wes vacated," he finished with a chuckle.  
>"And no one bothered to tell me this?" Kurt asked irritably.<p>

Dean was straddling a chair from the kitchen table with his arms resting on the top of the rungs. He was observing the two high schoolers behavior with his 'thinking expression' (mouth unconsciously open, semi-squinted eyes and a cocked head).

"We just didn't want to freak you out," Blaine assured. "I knew how much you hated horror films-"  
>"Are you two gay?" Dean blurted out.<br>The room went silent except for a few whispered scoldings from Sam.  
>"Uhm, yeah," Blaine answered after a brief moment.<br>"But we're not together," Kurt added quickly, "why do you ask?"  
>"Just, uh, wondering," Dean said dodging glares from his brother. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I uhm, am going to get food."<br>"I need to use the restroom," Blaine informed.

The two went their separate ways and left Kurt and Sam in the living room.  
>"Do you like him?" Sam asked curiously.<br>Kurt glanced around the room, "is it that obvious?" he asked.  
>"No. But I see the way you look at him. That's how I used to look at the person I loved..." he trailed off.<br>"Used to?"  
>"Yeah. Something… happened."<br>"You guys break up?"  
>"Not exactly."<br>"What happened? Kurt pressed.  
>"It's complicated. And it's all in the past, it's just Dean and me now."<p>

Kurt nodded, not wanting to question him further seeing as how Sam was getting a bit uncomfortable. What does he expect? They just met barely 2 hours ago. Of course he's uncomfortable with sharing his life with a complete stranger.

"Just do me a favor?" Sam asked with pleading eyes. "Tell him before it's too late."  
>"I will," Kurt assured.<p>

Kurt liked Sam. He was easy to talk to and not judgmental at all. He was pretty open, too. The two sat there for a bit, swapping tales and Kurt giving the other fashion tips.

Dean and Blaine on the other hand were a completely different story.

Blaine came out of the bathroom and saw his friend talking to Sam and decided not to intrude on the conversation. Instead, he made his way to the kitchen to accompany Dean who was attempting to make ravioli.

"Don't do this often, do you?" Blaine asked, obviously amused.  
>"Nope," Dean answered without turning away from the stove. "I stick to diner food or take out."<p>

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Dean was struggling to open the can.

"You're not FBI are you," the curly-haired boys stated rather than questioned.  
>This time Dean turned to face the boy speaking. "What makes you say that?"<br>"Well, for one, my dad is friends with some FBI, and I'm pretty sure none drive a '67 Chevy."  
>"You know cars, I'm almost impressed."<br>"Breaking the stereotype," Blaine grinned. He went on, "my dad and I used to work on old cars together over the summer breaks. Rebuilding and fixing them up. Though I don't think it was to bond, more like if I got my hands dirty, he thought it might make me straight."  
>"Tough dad?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I know what that's like."<p>

The awkward silence returned. Blaine shuffled over to Dean and helped him open the can in which he abandoned while speaking with the boy.  
>"So you're not FBI," he clarified. Dean shot a glance over at Sam, who was now talking to Kurt about his hair and what products he uses. "It's all natural," he heard him say.<br>The elder Winchester sighed, "nope."  
>"So what exactly are you?"<br>"If you want a label I guess you can say ghostbusters. But we pretty much kill every evil thing out there."  
>"Like?"<br>"Like wendigos, werewolves, vamps, shtrigas, things. But you're the first leprechaun I've met. Congrats!" Dean said sarcastically. Blaine frowned. "Dude lighten up," adding a light and playful punch to the younger boys shoulder, "Kurt would totally like that too." Blaine blushed at the comment.  
>"I knew you liked him. Go for it, man!"<br>"I can't, it's complicated."  
>"Well it doesn't have to be."<br>"I want to be more than friends but that's not what he needs right now. He just needs a friend that will be there for him."

Dean studied his face for a moment. "Who says you can't be both? Friend and boyfriend."  
>"I don't think he feels the same. He looks to me as his mentor or something."<br>"Maybe that's all you're playing out to be," Dean shrugged and tended to the close-to-done ravioli. Blaine and the hunter involved themselves in conversations with the topic ranging from football to cars.

"I guess I can keep you," Blaine joked.

The two boys met up with Sam and Kurt in the living room. "Looks like you two are getting along," Blaine whispered to Kurt while taking a seat next to him on the couch.  
>"I could say the same to you," Kurt returned with a smile that made Blaine's heart jump.<p>

Dean reclaimed his seat and started chowing down on his midnight snack. "So do you have a plan?" The older brother asked between mouthfuls.  
>"I'm guessing you don't so let's think one up."<br>Dean purposely painted on a bored expression and over-exaggeratingly rolled his eyes.  
>"We'll leave you two," Blaine said.<p>

He and Kurt got up from the couch and headed to the back rooms.  
>"I'll leave my room for them. By the time I'm finished going through my moisturizing routine they should be done and I'll take the couch."<br>"No," Blaine bursted out a bit too enthusiastically. "You can share a room with me. I swear I'm not a kicker," he assured with a smile. Kurt blushed and made his way to Blaine's room.

-x-

The Winchesters watched the two high school boys leave.  
>"Blaine's got the hots for Kurt," Dean said with a smirk. He met Sam's mischievous eyes.<br>"Dude, no."  
>"Come on, Dean. Kurt likes Blaine too and they're hopeless without us," Sam pleaded.<br>"We're not here to play matchmaker," Dean argued. "We've got a job to do. And they can't, you know... when they're dead," he finished with unhelpful hand motions.  
>"Come on, we just gotta hint both of them to make a move. Destiny will do the rest."<br>"I don't believe in destiny," he grumbled.  
>Sam gave his brother his signature puppy dog eyes in which Dean could not say no to. He sighed and said, "you owe me," with a pointed finger. "First priority is killing the wendigo."<br>"Of course. Now for the plan."  
>"Right. So you devise one while I think over by the fridge."<p>

Sam sighed and let Dean do his thing.

-x-

"This is okay with you, right? If not I can sleep on the floor…" Blaine offered. Kurt was more than okay with sleeping in the same bed, but dared not admit it. "It's fine," he said coolly. The countertenor grabbed his night ware and moisturizing crèmes and made his way to the bathroom. Blaine started stripping off his t-shirt to replace it with a white cotton v-neck just as Kurt turned back around and was about to say something. Instead he closed his mouth and blushed at the rare moment. He couldn't help but glance to his waist (Blaine was facing the wall to Kurt's left). The older boy was slightly tanned and was dusted with trails of black curls leading down past his low-riding shorts and reaching from hipbone to hipbone. Kurt unconsciously started licking his lips at the sight. He could feel his length getting more erect the longer his eyes lingered on the older boy. Blaine rotated slightly so now his body was facing Kurt, though his head was hidden in the shirt he was struggling to get into. This new angle allowed Kurt to appreciate his stomach. The Warbler was toned. He could see traces of a six-pack without him even flexing.

Blaine finally got the shirt over his head and met Kurt's gaze. The heat from the countertenors bulge quickly traveled to his porcelain face.

"Sorry I thought you were in the bathroom already," Blaine said sheepishly.  
>"It's fine," Kurt managed to choke out before fast walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.<p> 


End file.
